


first snow

by xseobins



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Confessions, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, in hogsmeade, really that's all this is: fluffy minsung first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xseobins/pseuds/xseobins
Summary: Minho has had a crush on Jisung for a few months, and he finally manages to ask the younger boy out on a date.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round One





	first snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fill for the Minsung bingo, for the tropes First Dates, Au - Harry Potter, and Confessions (Love or Otherwise) [Free Space].

Jisung was pretty confused when Minho approached him after breakfast in the Great Hall. He had never talked to the other boy much, being both in a different house and in different years. Jisung knew who Minho was, of course he did, everyone knew Minho, but they’d never really had a reason to interact. Which is why, when Minho called his name that Saturday morning, Jisung was confused. 

His confusion only grew when Minho just stood in front of him for a few moments, looking down at his fidgeting hands, before opening and closing his mouth a few times. 

“Hi, Minho… Did you need something?” 

“No, I just… I mean, kind of?” Was he nervous? Why would Lee Minho ever be nervous when talking to him? 

“Would you want to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend? As a date?” ...oh, that’s why.

It was then Jisung‘s turn to not know what to say. The boy’s ears turned a bright red, his eyes widening as he tried to remember how to form a sentence. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to, I’ve just… been thinking about this for a while, and It’s my last year so I didn’t want to waste any more time, but I get it if you’re not interested” the older boy had started rambling, his cheeks a pretty pink color. 

“No, no, I’d love to.”

“Really?”

“Really” Jisung gave the other boy a sweet, reassuring smile, nodding his head almost frantically. 

\---

It still felt surreal, if Jisung was being honest. Lee Minho had asked him on a date; the cute, older Slytherin he had always sort of looked up to wanted to go out with him. But there Jisung was, bundled up in his winter coat, fluffy gloves on his hands, waiting for the other boy in front of the entrance doors. 

He didn’t have to wait long, Minho being almost as early as he was. The Slytherin was wearing warm, casual clothes, a scarf wrapped around his neck, and a dark green beanie pulled down over his ears. He looked adorable, but somehow still intimidating, even in his fluffy outfit. His eyes lit up when he saw Jisung, heading straight towards him with a bright smile on his lips. “Ready to go?”

The walk to Hogsmeade was incredibly comfortable, the two boys immediately clicking with each other, walking shoulder to shoulder as they laughed about the latest school rumors and drama. Their hands kept brushing together, but they ignored it, both too shy to actually grab the other’s hand while also enjoying the contact too much to completely pull away.

Hogsmeade was beautiful, as it always seemed to be around that time of the year. The night before had brought along the first heavy snowfall of the season, and the village was now covered in a coat of white, shining with the thousands of small colored lights that had been suspended along the streets. Even after years of visiting Hogsmeade on the regular, Jisung still found it enchanting, and if the look of wonder on Minho’s face was anything to go by, the other boy agreed with him.

They walked around the snow-covered streets for a few hours, seeking refuge from the cold in various shops here and there, arguing a little over who was going to pay for the frankly disproportionate amount of candy they had picked in Honeydukes. 

Once the sun began to go down, they found themselves sitting on a bench a little out of the way from the crowd still milling around the streets of the small wizarding village, munching on their newly-bought sweets while getting to know each other a bit more. It was then, while looking at the older boy happily chewing his lemon candy, nose slightly red from the cold, that Jisung’s curiosity got the best of him. 

“You know… I never would have expected you to ask me on a date” he said, softly, looking up at the other.

“Oh? And why is that?” Minho’s voice had a teasing tilt to it, but he did look like he was genuinely asking.

“I just- we never talked before, or anything… I wasn’t even sure you knew who I was, to be honest,” Jisung looked away from the older boy, feeling a little self-conscious all of a sudden. 

He turned back towards him when he felt a hand come to rest on top of his, warm despite the cold weather surrounding them.

Minho let out a soft giggle, “Actually I… I kind of have had a crush on you since last year? Not kind of, I do. I kept seeing you around the hallways and you’re always smiling so bright, and your voice is so cute that I just… wanted to get to know you more.” Minho had a habit of rambling a bit when he’s nervous, Jisung was starting to realize, and it just made the other boy that much more endearing in his eyes. 

“And like, it’s my last year, you know? So Changbin finally convinced me that I should just tell you and… yeah,” Minho’s cheeks were flushed prettily, eyes focused on Jisung’s face as he waited for a reaction.

“You really have a crush on me?” Jisung couldn’t keep the awe he was feeling out of his voice.

“Really,” Minho was smiling down at him, eyes crinkling up a bit at the corners.

Jisung was staring up at the older boy, honestly still finding it a little hard to believe that Lee Minho had had a crush on him for months, before asking him on this date. His eyes dropped down to the other’s lips for just a second, teeth coming to worry at his bottom lip.

They were sitting so close, one of Minho’s hands holding one of his in the younger boy’s lap, faces much closer than Jisung remembered them being just a few seconds before. 

Minho moved his hand to tilt Jisung’s chin up just a little bit more, holding his gaze for a few moments before asking in a soft voice “Can I?”. And as soon as Jisung gave a quick nod to the other, eyes already slipping shut, Minho closed the gap between them, lips brushing against Jisung’s.


End file.
